When the Chameleon came into the Picture
by Flying-DANDELION
Summary: Gallagher and Blacthrone were doing an exchange,but when a certain Chameleon came into the picture, a letter of challenge was sent and everything soon went up side down.Pls read&review! Kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1 The Chameleon's Wicked Plan

Chapter 1

"Oh. My. God." Ashley murmured as she stared dreamily at a ruche-detailed black skirt with a pair of 4-inches strappy pumps sitting in Forever 21 in all their glory. "These are PERFECT!" I frowned at her words― it was not that I hated shopping, but being the sixteen-year-old spy that I was, I didn't want to risk the chance of breaking my neck while running in those heels.

I turned to my best friend then said "Why don't you shop here for a while, I want to go to the bookstore to grab a book." Ashley giggled, "You're such a nerd." Then we bid our goodbyes.

_It's half an hour later that I walked out of the mall with __Pipes for Dummies __(you never know when this could come in handy) in my hand that I saw __them__. _A group of girls in uniform crawled out a van. They looked normal to the naked eyes, like a group of snobby kids going on a school trip. However, the person standing next to the van was enough for me to blow their cover.

Joe Solomon, one of the best agents in CIA, practically a living agent, and also known as my godfather.

I wanted to step forward to greet them, but decided against it. Instead, I watched them form afar. Joe talked about instructions with an impassive face. Then he dismissed the girls, they blended into the crowd within a minute.

I followed Joe, walking and blending into the crowd along with him, but nearly lost him― considering how good he was. Finally, he walked towards a group of boys, also wearing school uniform and greeted them like an old friend.

"Ok Boys," Joe said with a grin. "This is a great chance for you to compete with the girls. They are good," His eyes landed on every boy's faces. "But you guys are _better_." I rolled my eyes as all the boys smirked at what Joe said. "Okay, now you have two hours to trail them down. The fourteen of them are disguised and I believe you won't let me down. Your mission is to trail them to their final destination without blowing your own cover." He looked at the watch and finally said "You can start now."

They all went to different direction, until they were out of my sight. My lips twitched into an evil grin as a brilliant idea popped into my head.

_The both of you. _I thought_. Are going down. _

I walked around D.C and observed both of them (the Gallagher girls and the Blackthrone boys). Some of the girls are quite disappointing ―one of the girl had fallen down thestairs of the National Gallery, and one even fell into the water of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. And all of the girls didn't even notice their trailers.

Solomon's words were true ―the Blackthrone boys were good; they could blend into the crowd and didn't get notice by the girls. But they hadn't meet the Chameleon yet.

I called Ashley and told her to leave first because I had some _business _to do. My first target was a Blackthrone boy who kept staring at a dark-skinned Gallagher girl. I pulled him into an ally when he walked pass. "What the―" I tried to struggle but it was too late. I knocked him off and left him in the small ally.

Then I walked up to the dark-skinned girl. Up-close, I could see she was gorgeous. She had black hair that reached the small of her back and sparkling brown eyes, like an Egyptian goddess. I brushed pass her. And the moment our eyes met, I slapped a naptotine patch over her neck. Her eyes widen and immediately fell into my arms. I pulled her into the back street with the other Blackthrone boy. I grinned as I looked at the sight of them― _two go and twenty-seven left. _

_Chameleon 1: Spy School__:__ 0_

I did the same with the rest of the students; I took their comms and listened to their conversation. Both the boys and girls were getting confused and messed up. "Hulk?" a boy asked. I assumed he was the last one I didn't catch yet.

I searched through the mall and I finally spotted him sitting outside Starbucks. I observed him from afar. He had messy light brown hair and a pair of gorgeous green eyes, like two shinning emeralds. He was about 5'7 and was the hottest guy I had ever seen.

I smiled and walked toward him. I hugged my _Pipes for Dummies_ to my chest and kept my eyes on my white converse, like the quiet, shy schoolgirl that I was (notice the sarcasm). I_ accident__a__l__l__y_ bumped into him, and mustered a blush as my eyes caught his emerald ones. At that moment, I felt like melting into a puddle at his feet. I could definitely picture myself skipping in a field full of dandelion while looking into that pair of eyes. I would make thirty babies, if only they all inherited those eyes.

I gave myself a reality check and mentally slapped my face. "I- I'm… I'm sorry." I mumbled, stepping away. He removed his hand from my waist, which was holding me when I 'fell' into him. His thumbs lingered on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine.

"That's quite alright." He said, flashing me a smile. Then I did the unthinkable. I went on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his cheek. I didn't know why I did it; probably the weather was messing with my mind.

I stepped back and blushed again. "Thanks" I muttered, and started to walk away.

Well, not before I slapped another naptotine patch on his face, that's it.

I walked into the museum just in time to spot Joe Solomon frowning warily at the ruby slipper exhibit. He was looking around, totally invisible- but not for me. I waited there, standing close to him without his knowing. Finally, some of the Blackthrone boys and Gallagher girls came, confusion written all over their faces. Joe was confused, too, because they were late for half an hour.

"Guys, I was totally disappointed with you, the both of you." Joe said, looking serious. That's when I smiled and walked up to him with a smirk plastered on my face. "I can say the same to you, Joey."

The look on his face was priceless. Joe froze when he heard my voice but quickly recovered and hid it in a poker face. He spoke in such a soft voice that nearly freaked me out. Nearly.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, don't you tell me that you're behind this whole thing."

**I edited it as you can see, because it's written a few years back and the grammar is horrible…. And I also apologize for my lack of updating. **


	2. Chapter 2 Joe Solomons' revenge

**Hi again! Thank you so much that many of you wanted me to continue! **

**So here it is.**

Chapter 2

_I observed the face of Joe Solomon- it was priceless, he frozen when he heard my voice but quickly recover and hid it in a poker face. He looked at the reflection of me and said softly, so soft that would totally freaked you out. _

"_Cameron Ann Morgan, don't you tell me the whole thing is related to you.__"_

I giggled as I looked at the all of the Gallagher and Blackthrone students, they all gasped at what I called Joe Solomon. "Long time no see, Joe."

He turned around and looked at me, tried to study every details of me. "I can see you've grown up." He said. "Except for your mind."

I laughed, and looked at him with my baby-blue eyes, that he said was totally similar to my dads'. "I miss you so much."

"Yeah, me too." He said and hugged me.

He released me and turned to the others. "Every one, it is a pleasure to introduce you to my _friend_" He said, motioning to me.

I smiled. "Hi everyone. I am Cammie—," But the next second I disappeared as a man walked past me. All of them looked around with confused look on their faces; Joe was the only one who was smiling.

I then appeared again behind the group after a few seconds, "-Cammie, the Chameleon." They all turned to me with their jaws dropped. _Much like a magician huh? _

"Well, I am not surprised that you are defeated," Joe said and looked at his watch, "since she is the Chameleon." _And was taught by the famous Matthew Morgan. I thought._

I smiled again and walked toward my godfather as he announced, "Ok, guys. We need to go now, _since you are late for half an hour_!" We all followed Joe to two helicopters.

"Joe seriously, you are teaching them?" I whispered in his ears.

He looked at me with his serious face and talked to me in Latin "Cammie, they are future spies too, and it is not their fault that they are not as good as you are."

I looked at him with my are-you-kidding-me face and replied "Oh, c'mon, they are not bad, they are worse! Joe, you deserved better. As my dad always talked about how good you two are together on a mission-"

"I am not going back to the CIA again as I got Abby now." He said.

"Gross!" I stated and rolled my eyes. Joe was madly in love when he met my Aunt Abby. I was not surprised if he told me they got a child now.

"And, I don't think you will be smiling when I call your dad later,"

"And tell him how proud you are with me." I said.

But my grin actually faded when Joe showed his one-and-only you-will-be-dead-soon smile. _Uh-oh._

"Whatever your crazy plan is," I recovered quickly and said, patting his shoulder. "you know it is good to see you again. Joey"

"Cammie, I got reputation to my students too." He said, acting like he was mad at me.

"Yeah, bad one." I said with a soft laugh.

He smiled at me proudly as I walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

Joe Solomon's POV

I showed my smile (as Cammie always called my one-and-only you-will-be-dead-soon grin), and watched as her smile faded. But she quickly recovered since her dad taught her how to make up the best poker face.

She patted my shoulder and started to walked away. "Whatever your crazy plan is, you know it is good to see you again. Joey." Matt always laughed when Cammie called me 'Joey'.

I acted like I was mad at her and said. "Cammie, I got reputation to my students too."

"Yeah, bad one." She said and walked away, quickly disappeared in the crowd.

I turned back to my students who were totally stunned by Cammie. I smiled again as I thought at my evil plan again. I told the students to go on the helicopters separately. And observed everyone of them.

_They will face a lot for this semester._

_**TIMESKIP**_

I walked into the headmistress' room after dinner to Abby was busy on her paper work. "Hey." She said but didn't look up.

"I saw Cammie today when I had a lesson with the kids." I stated quickly as I walked in.

She looked up immediately. "You saw Cammie?"

I nodded "Yeah, she knocked every student off during their mission" I told Abby about everything happened at the morning.

"I can see she becomes just like her dad. Trouble maker, but can't help but make everyone worship them." Abby said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but agreed with her, but I quickly remembered what I came here for and immediately said "You know I got a plan."

Her eyes lighten up as she listened to my every word.

_**TIMESKIP**_

Cammie's POV

I woke up early to see my mum and dad were sitting at the living room, reading news paper.

"Morning kiddo." My mum said. The both of them shared a look then turned to me with a bright smile. A smile that were….. too bright.

I frowned and asked. "What is it?"

My mum kept drinking the coffee and avoided my question, I turned to my dad. He shrugged and said, "Well, Joe called me yesterday."

"Oh." I said and sat down, started eating my pancake. "And?"

"He said you ruined the students' mission." He said seriously, but I knew he was smiling deep in his heart.

"Well, this is not my fault that they are not good." I shrugged and had a bite of my pancake.

"And Joe told us a brilliant plan." Mum said. I raised an eyebrow and turned to looked at my smiling-parents. Huh? Joe was smiling and they are smiling too, this is not good.

"He said you should join the exchange of the Gallagher and Blackthrone." Dad said.

"That's no way I am going!" I shouted. "How can you do this to your daughter? Those people…. They are… and I am….Ugh!" I gave up once I took a look at my dad's face. "Please, don't send me to that school." I showed my adorable-puppy-face to them.

"Well, I think it is a great chance for you to meet some other spies." My mum said.

"But they are not even one!" I blurted out. They laughed and looked at me. "Cammie, you need to learn how to cooperate with others. Later in life, you will get partners, and it is a great chance for you to expand your social life."

"Oh, c'mom! That's ridiculous, expand my social life? Do you think we are in _Pride and Prejudice _now? Oh, where is my Mr. Darcy?"

They laughed because they knew how ridiculous the excuse was. "Kiddo." My mum said. "Why don't you give them a try?"

"Fine." I groaned.

**TIMESKIP**

"Hey." Ashley rushed to me as I stepped out of my car. I gave out a small smile.

"What's wrong?" my best friend asked.

"What?" I asked as I realized Ashley knew me too good.

"You don't smile in the morning." She stated with a smile.

I sighed and said "My parents decided to send me to a boarding school called Gallagher Academy."

"What? No way!" she exclaimed. "Started from when?"

"Tomorrow." I whispered. "Oh Cam!" Ashley exclaimed again. "How can I survive without you?"

"Yeah." I said with a soft laugh. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Ash said and hugged me.

**TIMESKIP**

I sighed, again, as I slipped into the limo. That's right, we got a limo.

"C'mon Camster." My dad said with a bright smile, I could see he was totally excited.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked curiously.

"Because," he said. "I can't wait to see my daughter to beaten all of them!"

I laughed "Stop being a four years old."

"Cammie, just remember, save them some mercy." He reminded. "Sure." I said and stopped. "Maybe a little bit."

That when we started toward the Gallagher Academy.

_Spy schools, here I come._

**TIMESKIP**

Bex's POV

I sat down at the Grand hall, not feeling quite well. "Bex. You should eat." Sweet, little Liz reminded me.

"I don't feel good." I murmured.

"Still thinking about that girl?" Macey looked up from her Vogue and asked.

I exclaimed. "I couldn't believe I was beaten by her!"

Macey shook her head, "Forget about that, Bex. You heard what Mr. Solomon said."

I ignored Macey and turned to Liz, "Can you find her file?"

She shook her head softly and looked back to her lap top, "I tried my best, but her file was totally classified in the CIA."

I sighed, remembering the face of that girl, the one called Cammie, the one that had beaten me…..

That's when the Headmistress, Abby Cameron walked to the stadium and said with a bright smile. "Good morning ladies. I have an announcement to make." The door of the Grand hall swung opened and came in fifteen boys…. That's right, boys!

Boys at the Gallagher Academy! Everyone in the hall stated whispering and giggling as the boys came in.

A boy with sandy hair winked at me as he walked by, I would totally flipped him over if he wasn't that hot.

"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman has a proud history…" Headmistress Cameron started, but I was sure no one really care to listen.

"Members of the Gallagher trustee, along with the board of directors from the Blackthrone Institution, have long thought that our students would have a lot to learn from each other." She stopped and smiled, scanning the whole room.

"And this year we are going to see it happen."She finished.

Every girl in the room looked like they were going to pass out when they saw the boys' muscles. A man stepped on the stadium to introduce himself (someone who called Dr. Steve, or something like that), but not one care and continue to stare at the boy.

Headmistress Cameron started again when the boys settling down at the Junior's table, "Thank you, Dr. Steve. I've another special announcement to make."

She looked at Mr. Solomon with a smile and continued "This is a great surprise, ladies." She scanned the room but everyone was still checking out the boys and didn't care what she said.

"Well, at least I think it is a surprise." She complained and all of us finally turned to look at her, but there were still many whispering "As, the Gallagher Academy was doing the exchange with the Blachthrone Institution this year, our Cover ops teacher, Mr. Solomon decided the school should do another exchange with a special person." My heart near stopped.

She smiled and continued, "Everyone please welcome Ms. Cameron Ann Morgan."

That's when I found the Grand Hall could actually be in total silence.

**Do you guys like it? Well, if you read my other story you should know that both of my stories will go slow because of the 10-days-non-stop-examination, just to remind you, my writing will go slow until the end of January. Sorry!**

**Merry Christmas **聖誕快樂

**Dandelion**


	3. Chapter 3 Paying back and saving Lizzie

**Hey guys, thank you for everyone who reviews or adds me to your alert list or favorite list. Thanks very much! **

**I also apologize for the late update, but I told you before! So I am now in Korea for my vacation, anyone living here?**

**Here it is!**

**P.S. To zoehumi, Sorry for confusing you, I hope this chapter would solve your confusion.**

Chapter 3

_She smiled and continued, "Everyone please welcome Ms. Cameron Ann Morgan."_

_That's when I found the Grand Hall could actually be in total silence._

**Still Bex's POV**

Forks dropped. Heads turned. The famous Cameron Morgan stepped into the Grant Hall and everything soon became silence. My heart nearly stopped when she walked pass me, I could sensed her strawberry shampoo flying around us.

A small voice in my head to stand up and fought with her, but this was too embarrassing to do it in front of the whole school and the boys.

I just sat there, forcing myself to wait for the rematch.

**Cammie's PO****V**

I was trained to be a spy when I learnt how to speak. My parents taught me about languages, history and spy skill. When I was nine, my mum asked me if I wanted to go to spy school, and luckily, I refused.

I then stayed in the civilian's world; blend in their lives, being best friend with civilians. And I did it really well. Every day I woke up, I would ask myself if I am normal or not. Well, I would usually realize it when I saw the photo of my family, behind us was our exploding vacation house.

I would have Cover ops lesson with my dad on weekends; I blended in the crowd easily and got the code name "Chameleon" when I was six.

Everything seemed so peaceful until now.

I changed into the Gallagher-uniform as I arrived. And when I stepped into the Grand hall of the Gallagher Academy, I was totally annoyed.

I was annoyed by the silence at the Grand hall.

I was annoyed by the creepy stares form the students.

And I was totally pissed off by the smirk on Joe Solomon's face. No matter who taught him to smirk, I swore to strangle that person to death.

I walked fast and reached for the stadium, where my aunt and Mr. Solomon were standing at. "Hi," I said, annoyed.

"Hey, squirt." She said with a smile. I glanced at Joe, who was smiling evilly. I murmured as I glared at him. "Trust me, Solomon, You will pay for this someday."

"Cammie, would you love to have a word?" Aunt Abby asked. I looked at the stage, then the students, then Joe. "Sure." I said with a smile.

Slowly, I walked toward the stage, with a polite smile on my face.

"Good morning everyone. As you know, I am Cameron Ann Morgan, or you can call me Cammie." I stopped and scanned the room, then glanced at Joe.

_He will be so regret for doing this to me._

"Experience." I sighed and continued. "That's what I came here for. My dad always says that a successful spy needs 10% of skills, 60% of luck and 30% of experience." I saw someone rolled their eyes as I said those words.

I grinned, "Well, you might be thinking what I'm saying is a bunch of crap, but a little example might let you understand." I glanced at Joe with an evil smile. "Joe Solomon, our famous Cover ops teacher, dearest Cover ops teacher, everyone knows he is a living legend, one of the best in CIA, but we are all tricked by his experience."

Joe's face fell as he stared at me. I turned back to the crows and said "When Joseph Solomon was sixteen, he had his first driving lesson at Blackthrone Institution, but he ended up crashing into a buffalo after five seconds." Joe buried his face in his hands while Abby turned to smile at me.

"When he had his first written-test in the CIA, his brilliance made him to answer all the questions correctly, but he wasn't smart enough to find the test was two-paged. For his first assigned mission, he was sent to Paris, but sadly, he forgot his passport." Abby giggled loudly as she patted Joe's shoulder softly.

"For his first sexual experience…." I trailed off and thought for a second. "We should probably skip that." Relief ran through Joe's body as some girls sighed in disappointment.

"Experience, we all need that, even for the famous Joe Solomon, now he learns to drive on the right side of the road, always turn to see the back of the paper and bring his passport." Abby now was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe.

"I hope we have a chance to know each other, thank you."

I walked down the stadium while grinning at Joe for the whole time. "I win."

xxxxxxxx

Bex's POV

Joe Solomon was… blushing. I fought in my mind whether I should took a picture of Joe Solomon right now, or should I tell Liz that she didn't have to copy down all the thing Cammie said first.

"Wow." Liz said, turning to me. "I was so disappointed with Mr. Solomon."

"Yeah, me too." Macey said. "Who will crash a car into a buffalo?" She stopped and thought, "Wait you do."

We then bursted soft giggles.

A few minutes later, sweet, little Liz spoke up, "We should probably introduce ourselves to Cammie."

The two of us turned to Liz like she was insane.

"What? Cammie is our roommates." LIs blurted out.

Yeah, the famous Cammie Morgan was our roommate, pretty cool, huh?

The both of us turned back to where we were and pretended we didn't heard what Liz said.

Liz sat there for a while, and then stood up. We stared at her with widen eyes as she walked toward Cammie.

"Liz." I hissed, but she was already a few miles away from us.

_Oh Lord._

xxxxPICTURExxxx

Cammie's POV

After my revenge for Joe, I walked down the stage slowly and sat down at the nearest table. I scanned the room and found some fabulous waffles, and they were WOW.

I sat there for a few minutes, concentrated on my waffles. I talked back my nerve to snap at the chicks next to me, who peeked at me and giggled every five seconds.

Then after five minutes, a girl with Southern accent walked to me and said with a bright smile. "Hi."

I was about to open my mouth to reply when the girl next to me cut me off.

"Cammie, I feel totally _sorry _for you, forced to be roommates with a nerd and a violent-tendency student. Don't even mention the slutty Macey McHenry." That girl said. I was totally pissed as the girl around me giggled loudly, which, for my opinion, made my ears bleed.

I turned to the girl without rolling my eyes and studied her. She had long dirty hair and huge brown eyes, she wore an extremely short skirt and purposely unbutton the top button of her shirt, which made a few boys drooled over her.

"I am Stacey by the way." _Stacey_ said. **(I don't want to set it as Tina because Tina wasn't a bad character) **I secretly rolled my eyes as she continued.

"I really won't blame you if you dumb those stupid sophomores, and I really don't mind being best friend with you." She said. _Time to burst her bubble_. I thought.

"I would be happy to be friend with you." I said with a cheerful smile, the majority of girls shook their heads as I said the word.

"But there is a small little problem." I said leaning close to her.

"What?" Stacey asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes, as the very moment, she almost sound like an innocent, lovely girl._ Almost._

"I don't like you." I stated.

Stacey blinked as the whole room surrounded by silence again.

"I am sorry?" She asked, not believing what she had heard.

I smiled and cracked a joke. "Apology accepted."

I stood up and turned to looked at the Southern accent girl. I quickly recognized her as Elizabeth Sutton, the smartest girl at the Gallagher Academy.

She was totally shocked by what had happened. I smiled and linked my arm with hers.

"Mind bringing me to my room?" I asked, half dragging this frozen girl to the door.

She slowly shook her head, kept staring me with widen eyes.

**Again, thank you very much for everyone who read my story! And again, sorry for the late update. Bye! **

**P.S. The next chapter will be longer!**

**P.S.S. You give me reviews, I give you Zachary Goode.**

**Dandelion**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Mr Smirk

**Hey guys, me again. Well, in my other story, Zach wasn't that cocky, not too much. So I think I can try it out here. Presenting you, the cocky hot Goode.**

**Also, thanks so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 4

"_Mind bringing me to my room?" I asked, half dragging the frozen girl to the door._

_She slowly shook her head, kept staring at me with widen eyes._

"Goodness, those chicks are so annoying." I said as we stepped out of the room. "Right, Elizabeth?"

"Call me Liz." She said with smile. "And I can't believe you rejected Stacey. Every girl who doesn't hate her wants to be with her!"

I shrugged. "Who actually doesn't hate her?"

"Well, don't you think she is cool?" She asked while shrugging.

"Well, if you think painting nails is cool then I rather cut all my fingers." I said with small smile.

Liz turned to look at me and the next second, we were laughing our heads off.

I wiped a tear from my eyes and said. "We should keep going."

"Oh, yeah." Liz said. "We have our first lesson at nine."

I checked my mental clock and it is 8:46 now, I nodded and followed Liz to our room.

I looked into the room and I was totally stunned. The room in front of me was in blue and purple. There were four beds there and a huge closet near them.

"Here is the bathroom. And there is a hot tub inside. This closet is Macey's, she like to choose the outfits for us. She isn't how Stacey said she is….." Sweet Liz kept going on and I couldn't help but smiled.

"This is perfect." I said, turning back to her.

"I am glad you like it"

xxxxPICTURExxxx

I went into class with Liz after I have settled everything down. My first lesson in the Gallagher Academy turned out to be Joe's lesson. And his face was darkened, I mean really dark.

"Good morning Mr. Solomon." I said with a bright smile as I stepped in the room.

He gave me a stern look and said, "Sit down."

I smiled playful and sat down near Liz, which was near a model-like girl and a girl who looked like an Egyptian goddess.

"So," I turned to the girls. "I assumed you are Bex and Macey?"

"The one and only." Bex said with a smile.

"I remember you are the girl I knocked down!" I said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you actually did that!" Bex exclaimed as Macey rolled her eyes.

"We know that honey," Macy said. "You talk about it every second when your mouth is free."

I giggled. "Want a rematch?"

Bex's eyes lightened up and a devilish smile appeared on her face. "Can't wait." And I swore I was actually frightened for a second.

"Class." Joe said and we all turned back to him. Joe's gaze stopped at me then quickly looked away. "There will be three boys joining our class today."

As his word fell, three boys came through the door and all the girls' gazes landed on them.

A geeky boy stepped in first and said shyly. "Um…. I am Jonas and I am a sophomore."

"And that's why you are staying in this class." Joe snapped, handing out a pop quiz. Hmm ….. I wonder why he got a bad temper today…. Notice the sarcastic.

The boy flinched a little and another guy stepped in. "Good morning." That guy, who I assumed was called Dr. Steve/ Steven/Stevie said. "Anyone want to give a guide tour for Mr. Johnson?"

"Humph!" Liz exclaimed, which I suppose was due to the fact that Bex had just kick the back of her chair hard but being eager to show this little Mr. Geeky around.

"Excellent, you are?" Dr. Steve/ Steven/ Stevie asked.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton." Liz said.

"Excellent." Dr. Excellent said.

The other boy stepped in before Dr. Excellent could say anything. "I'm Grant." The boy who I recognized at the mission and looked totally like a Greek god said, sliding down to the chair next to Bex, and tossed her hair.

Macey and I rolled our eyes as Bex literally drooled over him.

"I'm Zach." The last boy said. I looked up and met his eyes. It was a pair of gorgeous green eyes that I recognized in the mission. Then, he smirked and I looked away.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at Macey, who tried to bit back a smile as she saw my face.

Mr. Solomon seemed to get completely annoyed and interrupted. "Ms. McHenry, please give a guide tour for Mr. Goode." He stopped and looked at me. "Take Ms. Morgan with you too."

Macey was about to open her mouth to argue so Joe gave her a stern look. Zach then walked up and slid into the chair between me and Macey. As he walked by, I swore he winked, at me. It seemed that Mr. Smirk really like to get stabbed, huh?

The class continued as Dr. Excellent went to the back off the room and Mr. Solomon started talking.

"Ms. Fetterman, where did we stop last time?" Mr. Solomon asked.

A nervous girl looked up and panic. "Um… Experience?" She bluted out.

I couldn't help but giggled loudly as I shared a look with Bex, Macey and Liz. "No, no! … I mean brush pass." The girl blushed.

"Yes." Mr. Solomon mumbled. "Please don't daydream in the class, Ms. Fatterman."

Such a great start, isn't it?

xxxxPICTURExxxx

As class was ended, I followed Macey out of the room. "So…." Zach said and stepped forward to walk next to me. "Here is the famous Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry."

I looked up to Macey and we shared a do-you-wanna-stab-him-first look. Macey sighed and mumbled. "C'mon, we got Culture and Assimilation now." I literally stepped on Zach's foot. "Seriously, culture class? You must be kidding me?"

Macey shrugged. "I wish I can."

"And when they said you guys got the toughest curriculum in the world….. they mean it." Zach said with a damn hot smirk.

I turned to Macey and whispered in her ears. "Tell me, is throwing a student down the stair breaking the school rules?"

Macey grinned and whispered back. "Chill out, I will cover for you." And the two of us smiled mischievously.

"I am actually standing next to you, you know?" Zach said.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Culture and Assimilation has been a part of the Gallagher curriculum for more than a hundred years, guys."

We turned down a corridor and walked toward the room full of noises.

"A Gallagher Girl can blend into any culture - any environment. Assimilation isn't a matter of social graces." She stopped at pushed through the door. "It is about the matter of life and death."

We both raised eyebrows to Macey. And she just shrugged and said. "Well, at least that what Ms. Dabney said."

I actually thought Macey really got a point, but not until the teacher announced. "Ladies and Gentleman. Today we are going to study the art of dance."

"Life and death?" Zach judged as he took a look at the fancy room.

Macey turned to us with an annoyed face.

"Um… I am on his side." I said, pointing to Zach.

Macey rolled her eyes and walked away.

xxxxxPICTURExxxx

I walked into the room with Zach on my side. And as I walked pass the teacher, Ms. Dabney, she exclaimed, "Oh, Ms. Morgan. I admitted you did take after your father."

I smiled politely at her.

"And you got your mother's eyes." She stated. "I guess you didn't take after her cook right?"

I gave out a small laugh. "Luckily, no."

She smiled. "I remember her special cooking. Her cooks were poisonous without adding any poison."

I nodded and smiled. "Absolutely."

After the conversation with Ms. Dabney, I sat down in one of the fancy chair which ended up next to Zach.

"Good morning class." Ms. Dabney said with a smile. "I have always wanted to save this special lesson for our special exchange students."

"Ah, heard that? I am special." Zach murmured to me with a smirk.

I giggled softly. "Last time I check, I was one of the exchange students." I turned to him and said. "And if you want to talk about special, don't even compete with me."

"Why?" Zach asked, turning back to Ms. Dabney and pretended to listen. "Because you will lose?"

I shook my head softly and smiled. "You are such a helpless man."

Zach chuckled and didn't reply, because the next second, Ms. Dabney was pulling us to the dance floor.

"Everyone, please find your partner. Gentleman please put your hand on the girl's waist and ladies, hands on the boys' shoulder." We did.

"I can't understand why they are teaching us this thing." I said, shaking my head.

Zach raised an eyebrow and mocked in a high pitch voice. "Because it is a matter of life and death?"

I giggled. "Stop that, or Macey would probably kill you." I took a step forward and started dancing.

"Oh, so you are worrying about me?" Zach asked and twirled me.

I gave out a soft laugh. "I am always worried that someone will kill you because of your ego."

"Why?"

"Because I would not let anyone do the favor before I can." I said and he deep me.

He laughed and replied. "Relax, I am a highly trained-"

"Assassin?" I whispered in his ear before he could finish the sentence.

He frowned, but didn't stop. "You shouldn't know that."

"I wouldn't tell anyone Blackthrone boy." I stated.

"Your dad told you?" Zach guessed and I nodded.

Then he leaned in and whispered softly. "I should probably kill you now because you know too many things."

My knees weaken as I stared into his eyes, but I managed to smirked. "Trust me; I knew so many things that you can't even imagine."

He frowned again. "Why is everyone stealing my smirk?"

My smile fell. "You invented that?"

He smirked again. "I know it is hot so you don't need to compliment me."

"I should probably strangle you to death now." I said and stepped on Zach's foot, hard.

"Hey, it is not my fault that everyone is stealing my thing because I am good looking." He said and smirked.

"Seriously stop that." I said with a stern look, and his smirk widen.

"Stop what?" He said, acting innocent, which I knew, he never would.

"The smirk! Your I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. 'Cause trust me, I definitely know more than you do!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, so it is true that you name people's smile." He said.

"Yeah, I also name people's faces." I stopped and looked up at him. "See this face? It is called the I-will-help-you-if-you-wanna-suicide face." I said.

He gave out a small laugh. "Feisty." Then again, I 'accidently' stepped on him hard.

"Hurtful." He said, looking down at his feet, and that's when the conversation ended.

We bowed at each other as the music finished but when I turned to look at Zach again. He was gone.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

"So, what is happening between you and Mr. Smirk?" Macey asked as we stepped out of the tea room.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Stop pretending you don't understand what we are saying." Bex said with a smile. "The whole room know how flirty you and that boy are."

"Sorry I don't know what you are talking about, because during that stupid culture class, I was too busy checking out the flirtation incident between you and the Greek god."I turned to Bex and stated.

Liz giggled and Bex turned to her. "Stop that or I would sing _Nerd Love_ whenever Jonas was near you."

Liz blushed and Macey laughed. "Hmm, luckily I was dancing with Tina."

We all bursted into laughter as Bex said. "Honey, who the hell knows what will happen between you and Tina?"

**Hey, it is a long, humorous chapter about the boys and girls isn't it? So, the next chapter will be something happened between Cammie and Zach. **

**Pls reviews!**

**Dandelion**


	5. Chapter 5 Goode's Bet

Chapter 5

So after a elated culture class with lovely Ms. Dabney(Please notice the heavy sarcasm), I went to the COW with the gang and all I heard during the lesson was 2 words: "history" and "Um".

Why? Hmm... Let just say I fell asleep before the class even started.

Soon after the torture with my History teacher whose name I didn't catch, I was dragged to the Grand hall.

"Finally. One minute in that room, I'm going to root." I yearned as Bex giggled.

"C'mon, they are serving spaghetti today." Liz said sweetly as we walked towards the door.

Along the way, the two Greek Gods graced us with their presences.

Zach bumped my shoulders lightly. "Is it me, or did you keep saying my name in your sleep?"

"Ah," I smiled up at him. "No wonder it's a nightmare." We all laughed and stepped into the Grand Hall.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

We all sat down at their usual spot after we took our trays of food. Conversion flew freely between students until they brought _that_ topic.

"You know, comparing to Blackthrone, Gallagher Academy is certainly a paradise." Jonas said as he took a huge bite of his spaghetti.

Liz asked, puzzled. "What kind of life is it in Blackthrone?"

"Classified." Zach said in a sing-song tone. I gave in to the urge to slap the back of his head.

"What?" Zach asked, pretending the slap hurt him. "Our school takes a Level Five clearance to read at the CIA file."

I smirked. "Oh, really? Mine is six."

"Show off." Solomon muttered when he walked pass me, and I shoot a glare at the back of his head. Ever since I made the speech on the first day, Joe had been acting all grumpy. I guess Abby had been laughing at his face and not letting it slid.

"Well," Grant shrugged and said. "Personally, I think our covers are cooler, who would think we are a bunch of-" Knowing their secrets, I knew what Grant were going to say and that _word_ would probably made half the girls scream and the other half stood up and attacked him.

And that's why all of the Blackthrone boys turned around to glare at him and his friends lifted their feet to kick his shin.

"Ow!" Grant exclaimed. "What's wrong with the five of you?"

Zach pretended to cough. "Sorry bro, spasms."

"All five together?" Macey asked, rising an eyebrow. All the girls were staring at them with strange looks and Liz was probably calculating the possibility of this incident. Even Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon were alerted and kept glancing at us.

Bex shrugged. "Whatever. What's your cover exactly?"

Jonas laughed off the awkward tension. "Well, we are actually in a juvenile detention carter, and I'm uh... a paranoid." He blushed at his words and we all giggled.

Zach said. "Well, I was hauled into jail because I stole Queen Elizebeth's crown."

"Seriously?" I asked. "What kind of excuses is that?"

Zach shrugged. "They are some _excellent_ excuses made up by our _excellent_ Dr. Steve."

We all went back to talk about random topics when Grant― sexy, hot, didn't-know-how-to-function-his-brain Grant brought up _that_ topic_ again._

"I don't understand why spies got a chance to live here and we were stuck in jail."

The girls exchanged a look, and Macey spoke up. "Aren't you guys spies too?" _Uh-oh__._

"Don't you guys know? We are ass-" Grant started and I decided it was the time to cut in.

"Assholes." I interrupted. "Honey, it is just a matter of time when all the girls figure out that." I took a sip of my orange juice as if I hadn't just save the world.

All boys in the hall sighed in relief as the bell rang. Everyone started to get up and went to the next lesson.

I turned to Zach and whispered. "May I ask, how could Grant attend Blackthrone?"

Zach gave out a soft laugh. "That's a question I ask myself every single day when he gets choked by his orange juice."

"C'mon, Cammie. It's P&E already." Bex pulled at my arm. "Time to kick some asses."

I giggled and followed the three of them.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

"Holy. Bloody. Macaroni." Bex murmured as we finished changing and stepped into the gymnasium. Yep. Every girl stopped dead when they witnessed what's happening in front of them.

A bunch of boys (duh), smirking (DUH!), half naked. (Well, didn't see that coming.)

Even little Lizzie's jaw dropped as she saw Jonas with his six packs and no glasses on, whom I needed to admit, was a bit hot.

_Just like I'm going to drool over them. _I thought.

I smiled and stared at the boys, with eyes that can kill, and then spoke to Bex. "Well, at least it is easier for us to see if we are kicking their stomach," I stopped and daggered at the boys. "Or their balls."

All the boys' smirk faded and I could see them edging away from me silently. Bex finally came back to reality.

"Thanks, Cammie." She murmured as she shook her head softly. "Holy shit, just look at Grant's abs!"

I turned to her. "Bex, he is not the only one in this world with an eight-pack. Let's go and kick some asses."

Bex flashed me a smile. "Thanks. If it's not for you, I think I am gonna stood there for the rest of my life."

"C'mon girls." The P&E teacher, Ms. Peterson shouted, her beady eyes scanning the now silent room. "Stop standing there!"

I whispered to Bex while taking a sip of water. "Seriously, is that teacher a she or ... he?"

"It is a she." She said, rolling her eyes. "And is proud to say a married she."

And I actually spilled my water. "Married? Are you kidding me?" I asked as I stared at my P&E teachers whose eight-packs were hidden beneath her sweat shirt.

"No kidding." Bex sighed. "And I'll die alone with a cat named Suzie." I giggled.

"Girls!" Ms. Peterson barked and we quickly stepped onto the mat.

"So," Bex said, a mischievous smile on her face. "I am waiting for my rematch."

"Sure."

xxxxPICTURExxxx

"You know. It is creepy to stare at people's abs, for over ten minutes." I said as I flung Bex over my shoulders. "You're getting drools on the floor."

"You would stare too, if only Grant didn't block Zachary's view to you." That's an evil glint behind her eyes, ones that promise _trouble_.

"This is so_ not_ funning Bex." I said as I glared at her. I kicked her stomach and did a perfect Mankato Maneuver.

She sighed as she lay on the match. "I can't believe this. I lose, _again._"

I smiled. "I told you to stop staring."

"Honey," Bex said, stood up from the mat. "What is the use of abs if they don't get stared at?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Where did that theory come from?"

"Macey."

"Oh, that's why I didn't know― they are too dirty for me." I winked at her and we both started giggling.

"Morgan with Goode." Ms. Peterson barked. "Baxter with Newman. Now fight."

Bex and I shared a look. "Why do I get a feeling that you want to 'accidentally' touch Grant's abs over and over again?" I asked as we walked toward the boys.

Bex shrugged. "Because I'm thinking about it?" And I couldn't help but rolled my eyes and giggled.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

"Hey." Zach said with a hot smirk.

"Hey yourself." I replied coldly as I watched Bex got lost in Grant's abs again.

"Like what you see?" Zach asked as my eyes turned back to him.

I wanted to say yes but it was too stupid, and a Mogan never was stupid. So I just shrugged. "It will look prettier with a dagger stabbed on it."

"C'mon." Zach said. "I don't want Mr. Peterson to bark me again, he has been staring at me for a couple of times."

"Chill." A lazy grin made its way to my face. "She's probably fan-girling over you, 'cause it's a Ms. Peterson, not Mr. Peterson." I corrected him.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. A married _Ms_. Peterson." I said, popping the 'p' sound.

"She probably blackmailed that guy." He said, motioning to Ms. Peterson. "Poor dude."

I laughed and Ms. Peterson barked again. "Fight!"

I shrugged and easily flung Zach over my shoulders. "Hey!" He complained and kicked my stomach.

I quickly recovered and kicked his ribs, but he was faster. He caught my leg and flung me to the other side of the mat.

"And that's what a Morgan got." Zach teased as he looked down at me. I smirked and spun my leg, making a hard kick to his pretty face.

"And that's what a Goode face became." I shot back as I stood up quickly.

"Probably as hot as ever." Zach asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes again. "You're such a narcissist."

He threw a punch but I flinched and lifted my knee to his stomach.

Not letting him to recover, I caught his arm and flung him to the mat, with me on top of him.

"Hmm... I thought men are always on top." He teased.

"Not always, Goode."

He rolled over and now our position were reversed. "Now, this is better." He said with a satisfied sigh.

I rolled over and twisted his arm with his back facing me.

And he turned and threw me over. I ended up crashing to Tina Walters' feet. "Sorry." I muttered and punched Zach in the stomach; I again, caught his arm and threw him to the mat.

"Watch it!" Nick, one of the Blackthrone said as Zach nearly punched him.

"Okay, you two. STOP NOW!" Ms. Peterson screamed. "You people, are insulting the art of material art. It is about graceful movements and perfect balance. It is not about a simple punch, a normal kick..."

_Bullsh*t._ I thought in my mind. All that sixteen years of training with my dad, I only leant that martial art included punches, kicks, and tons of cusses.

Zach and I then walked to the bench for a rest, long with those people who 'insulted the beauty of material art'.

"Too bad, because I'm going to win you back there." Zach said and winked at me.

I snorted and narrowed my eyes at him. "Like that was going to happen."

"Hey, I'm a Goode, and Goode is_ good_." Zach flashed me his infamous smirk.

"Yeah." I said, focusing on the fight of Bex and Grant. "But I'm a Morgan, and Morgan is_ better_."

"Not always."

I rolled my eyes and turned around as the bell rang, leaving the arrogant Goode behind.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

I sat down at Covert ops the next morning, while keeping my head down to avoid showing the prominent bags under my eyes. With no reason at all, an annoying boy kept showing up in my dream and woke me in the middle of the night.

And speaking of the devil, Zachary Goode walked into the room with a smirk plastered on his face; he slid down at the chair beside me and widened his smirk when he saw the bags.

"Someone didn't seem to sleep well." He chirped as his eyes twinkled with enjoyment- enjoyment to tease me.

"Maybe that's because someone kept showing up in my dream." I muttered in my hands, not expecting him to hear.

"Did you just admit-" He asked with another smirk as he turned to me.

"Shut. Up." I stated, not looking at him.

"Class," Mr. Solomon started as he walked into the room- late as usual. "Today, we are trying out the new invention of Mr. Smith's class." He held up a bag of small silver rings and smiled.

Mood rings. Joy.

"Now, put these rings on and communicate with the one sitting next to you. These rings are invested to tell if one is lying or not." I put on a ring and saw Zach turned to me.

"So, did my abs look good in your dream?" He asked, observing the ring in his hand.

I clenched my jaw. "Seriously, that's what you want to ask?"

"Yep." He said, his smirk widening. "So, answer the question."

"It looked much better. And I had a fun night stabbing it with my precious knife." I chirped with a fake smile.

"Touché."

"When was your most embarrassed moment?" I asked, then realizing how lame it was.

"So, we are playing _truth or dare_ now?" Zach teased.

I shrugged and met his eyes. Two can play the game. "How is your mother?"

The question slipped from my mouth before I could stop it. And I immediately regretted it. Zach's face was now drenched of emotion as he stared down at me, the heartless person who reminded him the cruel truth of his identity.

I knew Zach's life had been hard since he was a child. Being the terrorist's son, Zach was made to be a brutal assassin, one that didn't spare anyone any emotion. And now, as my eyes scanned his face, I'd give up anything to take back my words and get back the flirtatious boy.

"She's fine."

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few more seconds until Zach spoke up again. "Do you trust me?"

I flashed him a smile and replied without a hesitation. "No."

He looked around before turning back to me. "Want to make a bet?"

"Pardon?" I asked as I frowned.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to make you trust me within three months." He said.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Goode. Morgan isn't the kind of person to bet with." I pointed out, observing his eyes― which were a shade darker since the topic of his mother was brought up.

"I'm not." He said, standing up as the bell rang. "And I'm pretty sure I was going to win."

I smiled and started to pack my things.

"Bring it on."

Edited 10/1/14


	6. Chapter 6 Mission Pharmacy

**Soooo, I feel really bad not to update soon, and I am not going to have any excuses. Please forgive me! **

**Anyway, don't worry that this story is similar to the book, there will be many differences later on.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

After spending a week at the Gallagher Academy, I tried to keep the rumours in the mansion away from the facts.

1. The girls in the Gallagher Academy put on a bucket of make-up on their faces everyday (except for four particular girls) and according to an experiment, half of the girls here are going to die of cancer at the age of twenty-something. FACT.

2. Since the girls are going to die at a young age, the boys decided it is suitable for them to flirt as much as they can. FACT.

3. Dr. Steve and Madame Dabney were caught in the middle of the night together, in a closet. RUMOUR. (Cause I was the one that started the rumour)

4. The bet between Zachary Goode and I spread through the whole academy and people started to gamble on us. FACTS.

5. Bex bet I'd win. RUMOUR. (Cause she was the one that start the gamble)

I walked into the Grand Hall to see Bex sitting at our same spot with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What's up?" I asked, sliding into the chair next to her.

She turned to me and widened her smile, her eyes twinkled in delight. "Nothing. It seems that you are leading right now, 40:60, though I'm surprise there are people that support Zach." She shrugged then turned back to her notebook. "Grant is the only one that bet Zach will make you trust him, but after three months, guess he won't keep his ten bucks."

I smiled a little, then turned my head around, trying to search for those shinning green eyes. I stopped when I spotted the messy brown hair in the crowd.

For these few days after the conversation in the Cover ops lesson, Zach seemed to avoid me, he didn't tease me; or harass me; he seemed so different. Which is really a strange thing for him.

Zach looked up suddenly and met my eyes, we stared at each other for seonds and things around us seemed to stop moving, and he finally broke off with a smirk toward me.

I looked away with a hint of pink on my face and faced with a bubbling Tina.

"-and then he turned to me and I was screaming 'OMG!', and did I tell you how hot he is when he winks? He acutally-" Tina talked non-stop and finally shut her mouth when Mr. Solomon cleared his throat.

"Listen up girls-" He scanned the table and quickly added. "And boys. Go get ready and meet me at the front door at nine. We are going on a field trip."

As he finished, all the sophomore at the table stood up and left.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

We crawled into the van and waited for Dr. Steve to start driving.

"Ok, guys." Mr. Solomon, who was sitting at the front seat started. "Today's field trip occure everything you learn this week, just don't forget the most important thing- notice things." He turned around and grabbed a few files and turned back to us.

"Here is the file of your mission today, work with your partners and finished the mission within an hour." I grabbed my own file and stared at it blankly.

Guess who was my partner?

_Zachary Goode._

xxxxPICTURExxxx

"C'mon Chameleon, this must be fun." Zach said as he stepped out of the car, finally spoke to me after three days- and trust me, it must be really hard for him not to tease me, poor Zach.

I snorted at his remark and followed him to the town square in Roseville.

"So," He said, "I'll go finish the first part and you will go to this pharmacy to fail its secerity and I will be back to meet you and finish the last part."

I blinked and stared at him. "Wait, since when you become the one incharge and why am I going to listen to you?"

Zach smirked at me and said. "Since I'm going to make you trust me," He stopped and messed with my hair. "I must take good care of you, right?"

I huffed and quickly turned around, not letting the boy in front of me to see my flushing face- 'cause, seriously, Morgons don't blush, not to a boy.

And somehow I knew, Joe Solomon was hidden in the shadow, smirking at what he saw.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

The automatic door slid open and I slowly stepped into the phamacy, a warm whiff of air came to my face. I decided to roam through the aisles, not rushing to the secerity serve since Zach needed to take fifteen minutes to upgrade the Stockholm Series 360 at the Roseville Bank.

I sighed and paced toward the back of the pharmacy, I bacame my Chameleon-self and slipped into the room.

I turned around in the darkness and studied the server for a second. I push a button and hacked in, leaving the secerity cameras with false videos.

I secretly rolled my eyes at how boring the so-called mission was and closed the door behind me, slipping back to the pharmacy, waiting for Zach and finished the last part together.

I walked pass the make-up section, slightly amazed by the beautiful models in the photos, but the mascara and eye liners weren't as cool as those laser lipsticks at the CIA base.

I then walked to the aisles where a large amount of chocolate and chips were stored. I carefully scanned the snacks, tried to make up my mind what to eat.

"Need any help?" Someone spoke behind me and I turned, just to met with a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Well, yeah." I said with a small smile. "I'm stuck in between Snicker and Twix right now."

The boy chulked and said. "I'd personally prefer Twix." I nodded and smiled. "Ok then."

"I've never seen you before." The boy said. "Are you new here?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm staying at the Gallagher Academy."

The face of the boy turned cold instantly and his smile faded, but he gave an awkward smile again. "Oh. You don't look like one."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us and I kept glancing at the door, hoping Zach would come in, because seriously, he is late.

"I'm Cammie by the way." I said, forced a small smile on my face.

"Josh." He said, showing a dazzling smile.

And as I thought the moment couldn't get more awkward, the door slid open and my 'savior' came.

"Cam."

**Cammie+ Zach+ Josh= Disaster, hope you like this cliffy! ^^**

**So, I think it will be a long time till I update the next chapter, so I need to warn you. There are many problems lately and they really bother my life. But I won't give up this story, in fact, I'm thinking starting another story, so please wait for me!**

**Also, I'm starting another story, I hope it will be great, please read that too!**

**Love forever**

**Dandelion**


	7. Chapter 7 Not so Goode

**Hey guys! It's been a long timesince I last update, it had been abbout three or two months, right? Anyway, I'm really sorry about my poor time management (and also the grammar), but please do forgive me! I hope you like this chapter because it is mixed with some sort of Zammie! =)**

Chapter 7

_And as I thought the moment couldn't get more awkward, the door slid open and my 'savior' came._

_"Cam."_

* * *

><p>Josh and I turned our head toward the door, and there Zach was, walking in with a hot smirk. I blinked twice, then realized what Zach called me.<p>

He lifted his eyebrow toward me and I send him a you-are-late look, he shrugged a little and turned to Josh.

"I'm Zach." He said, stretched out his hand. Josh looked at him and shook it hesitately, " Josh."

"So..." Zach started, turning back to me.

"So?" I crossed my arms, rose an eyebrow.

Josh stared at me, then back to Zach, then again. He finally muttered after five seocnds. "I'd better go check out...er ... the counter, bye."

He flashed us a smile then walked away, leaving me and Zach alone.

"So," Zach said, eyeing the pharmacy and his eyes gradually drift to Josh. "he is a cutie."

My mouth dropped open and I turned to him. "Seriously, are you gay?"

Zach chulked and started to walk away. "Oh, please." I thought I'd see something flashing in Zach's eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was, so instead, I let it dropped.

We walked through the aisles, keeping our eyes on Josh. "So what's the plan?"

"Em... Okay, you go flirt with him, and I knock him out at his back." He said and I turned to him.

"Why am I the one to flirt with him? You are the one that think he's a cutie." I whispered-yelled.

"Because you are a girl." He said matter-of-factly. I gave him a harsh look and he turned away, avoiding my eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

I couldn't believe my ears until Zach was close upon the counter, I fasten my pace and kept up with him, keeping on eyes fixed on him all the way.

"Close your mouth sweetie, you're attracting flies." Zach murmued and I frowned at him, before I could said anything he started. "So Josh, right?"

Josh, who was sitting at the counter reading a book, turned to us. "Yes. May I help you?" Josh eyed Zach then me with a suspicious look. I couldn't really blame him, because Zach's smile was really... well, laughable.

"Oh, I was just wondering..." Zach trailed off, running his fingers through his hair while giving me several glances. "Do you get any batteries?"

I kept my lips into a thin line in order to hold back the laughter. Seriously, batteries, that's exactly what we talked when flirting, impressive Goode. I found Josh's eyes wandered to mine, but I splited the eye- contact right away.

"Sure." Josh said after a second. "What kind of battery you want?" He turned around and searched the goods behind the counter. I then quickly put my hand in the glass jar that marked 'Changes'; there are cents and plenty notes of one dollar. I kept seraching and finally found two dime from 1981. I pull my hand out of the jar as Josh turned back to us.

"How many volt is has?" Josh asked, eyeing the batteries in his hands.

"Erm... I forgot, it is kind of red in color, is it Cam?" Zach asked, turning to me. I rolled my eyes surreptitiously and muttered. "Sort of."

"Alright." Josh murmured, then turned his eyes back to the back of the counter. "Do you remember what brand is it?"

"Er..." Zach murmured, playing for time as I searched in the jar again and quickly found the 25 cents I needed. "I remembered it has a 'B'...hm ..."

I got the last two-dollar note I needed and signalled Zach. He nodded and suddenly gave out a thrilling gasp and pointed to the batteries on Josh's hands with excitement. "This is it! Oh, thank you very much."

He grabbed a few bucks from his pocket and gave them to Josh. He put his arm around my shoulders and lead me towards the door. "Thanks Jimmy, we gotta' go now. Nice meeting you!"

I put the money into my pocket and shrugged off Zach's arm.

"Nice acting, Goode." I teased as we walked back to the van waiting for us in the time square.

"Thanks Miss Morgan." He teased back. "But I'm not as good as you, am I? Acting like the little girl on a school trip-" "I'm on a school trip if you need any reminder." I cut him off but he continued. "What do you expect? Letting the boy to fall for you and then tried to get yourself through this? Great plan."

I stopped and stared at him in disbelieve. His eyes sent daggers and his words were bitter. My mind ran through the whole mission and wondered what's wrong- and there wasn't a problem, it was Zach who was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" I spoke the question in my mind.

"What's wrong with me?" Zach asked with a sour laughter. "I thought you are the Chameleon instead of the Seductress-" When he said the words, regret passed through his mind, but I don't care- I didn't gave a damn what he wanted and what's wrong with him. Anger boiled in my body and I could tell Zach was kind of getting scared.

"Cammie, I didn't mean it-" He said but I cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what you mean, Goode. Another reminder, if you want to get someone to trust you, you don't give that '_someone_' spiteful words, or trample on the respect that '_someone_' give you. Thank you very much, Mr. Goode"

I huffed and walked away without another word. Through the reflection from the building, I could see Zach staring at my retreating figure, he ran his finger through his hair and turned around.

I left my eyes off him and turned a corner, just right after someone grabbed my arms and pulled me into the dark back street. I kicked the person with all my might but the person flinched.

He (or she) covered my mouth and whispered in a low voice, almost conspiratorial. "Easy Chameleon. What with the wrathful speech?"

I_ loathed_ best friends that were spies.

**So now Cammie was mad at Zach and Zach were miserably helpless with this relationship. Anyway, this is some sort of a Zammie... right?**

**Hope you guys like it and please press the pretty little blue review button down there. =)**

**All my love**

**Dandelion**

**P.S. I am starting a new story, please remember to read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Talk Will Do

**So, hope I didn't let you wait long. I have just finished reading _Out of Sight, Out Of Time, _and it is really awesome! Though I'm a little bit unsatified with the lack of Zammie. Back to the story, many of you think Cammie should date Josh for a while, and I think this idea is quite good. **

**Hope you like this chapter and review! :)**

**Previously on _When the Chameleon came into the Picture:_ So Cammie and Zach met Josh in the Pharmacy and their mission ended perfectly... not. A certain Blackthrone Boy got jealous and his bitter speech got Cammie angry. And when the Chameleon stormed off, someone grabbed her into the dark alley.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"Bex. Can you please remove you hand? It smells like sausage." I complained as I struggled off her hands.

"Well, it maybe the fact that I just hugged a sausage dog." Bex said, looking down at her hands. "But hey, what happened to you and Mr. Smirk?"

I turned away and pulled my eyes back to the Time Square. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I said, playing dumb. It was my cover to be the cool kid and knew everything, and I really did't want Bex to be the one who reveal the secret I tried to keep ever since I stepped into the gateway of the Gallagher Academy, that I knew nothing, about boys.

Sure I have tried to understand this kind of creature in different ways, I searched on the Internet, observed them on the street, and analysed what they said. But when I first faced them in the Grand Hall, those conclusion that I have set up for them (that they only think with their brain when it comes to emergency situation, like met a cute girl) have dissolved. They are so different, I mean some of them do think with their brain (like Jonas) and they dress decently (except Grant), and they actually make their beds! (Okay, it was an accident that I got into their rooms, I got lost at that time!) And I was... well, scared.

And for Zach, seriously, I had no idea what was going on in his brain, he always go against me, he don't flirt (if you say he flirted with me, then you are so wrong, because we were just talking to each other), and the most scary thing was, he sees me. When I was walking in the busy hallway, he came up from somewhere and talked like nothing happened. And this was nothing good.

"Earth to Cammie." I blinked and found Bex standing beside me.

"Yes?" I said, turned around to face her. "The van is leaving now." Bex said, eyed me suspiciously.

I nodded and walked toward the white Gallagher van with Bex by my side. "Oh my gosh, Cam, he is looking at you."

"Who?" I asked, turned my head around.

"You know who I mean!" Bex whisper-yelled at me. "Wait, don't look now."

I didn't know how civilian react with the phrase 'don't look now' but I quickly turned to the nearest reflection of Zachary Goode on the window on the van. He was standing beside Joe with a frustrated expression on his face; Joe, on the other hand, was holding a smirk on his face, leaning against a brick wall.

"C'mon Bex." I muttered, started crawlling into the van. Bex signed and sat next to me.

Everyone started to creep into the van after five minutes, and finally Mr. Solomon got back in and leaned back to the front seat.

"So how was your missions, Class?" Dr. Steve asked, started the engine and turned a corner. There was an awkward silence in the car and everyone kept their lips in thin lines.

"It is fine." Joe answered. His tone flat and cold, and his eyes were on the road.

No one ever spoke a word during the ride again.

xxxxPICTURExxxx

"TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" Macey squealed as Bex and I walked into our room. She was sitting on her bed reading _Vogue; _Liz looked up from her computer and her eyes widened.

"Ooh." Liz whispered. "So what happened?"

I eyed the two of them, then back to Bex. But she looked away, avoided my eyes.

"What do you guys mean?" I frowned, throwing my things onto my bed.

"We mean your mission," Macey said, looked at Liz, then back to me. "and those Zammie stuff..."

"Wait, wait, stop there. "I said, my hands in the middle of the air. "What is Zammie? And what are you talking about?"

The three of my roommates shared a look, and Macey signed. "Zammie means Zach and Cammie, and-" I cut her off. "Wait, you guys give us codename?"

"It is not a codename, Cammie!" Macey exclaimed, as if talking to a moron. "Everybody talk like this anyway." I raise and eyebrow as I stared into her bright blue eyes.

"And who is 'everybody'?" I asked, feeling my patience became thinner and thinner gradually. "Tina?" Macey said, or rather say, whispered.

I groaned as I fell into my bed. "Nothing happened, guys. He just suddenly got mad... and... I seriously have no idea what happned."

Everyone turned to Bex, without leaving her eyes off her laptop, she muttered. "He is jealous."

Jealous. Yeah right, he is jealous because I got the more tedious part of the mission. I thought. "This is ridulous Bex, why would he be jealous-"

"Becasue of him." Bex cut me off and turned her laptop around to face us.

The three of us moved closer towards a picture of a smiling boy, he had soft blue eyes hidden beneath a flop of sandy-blond hair, his face was so familiar and I realized, we just met hours ago.

"Joshua Abrams." Liz read out the words. "Captain of the school football team, co-captain of the debate club and even junior-class Vice President of the Roseville High."

"Who is he?" Macey asked, turning back to me with a mischevious smile.

"He is Josh." I said with a shrug. "We met in his pharmacy during the mission."

"Oh." Lizzie started, scribbled on her notebook as fast as possible. "So when the two males met, they started an nonexsistence over Cammie. And Zach, without thinking straight, called Cammie the Seductress-" Then she stopped.

The room fell into silence, I could even heard the stair squeaked when some girls passed by. Lizzie's face turned into bright red as she kept her lips in a thin line.

"I'm so sorry, Cammie." She whispered. I chuckled slightly. "That's fine Lizzie, it's not like-"

But I didn't finished, my mind were filled with blank as something hit me. My face screwed up as I asked for the answer I was afraid to know. "How do you know about what Zach's said? Bex didn't utter a word about the mission, how do you know?"

I looked up and met with three pairs of eyes, but there was a sensory overload there and they broke the eyes-contact within a second.

"Cam," Bex muttered, I had never heard Bex talked this way, like she was afraid that I would passed out if she tell my the truth. "You... your comm unit was turned on... and you know..." She kept her head down so she didn't need to meet my eyes.

"What?" I snapped, demanding the answer.

"Cam, you know... Tina... was there." Macey murmured.

Then, what happened a few hours ago passed through my mind like a movie; how Zach walked into the pharmacy, how I searched through the coin jar, and how he put his arm around me and... turned on my comm unit.

"No. Way." I mumbled, falling into my bed again. The mattress was cool beneath my skin, which gave me a reason not to move a muscle.

"C'mon Cammie, it is really nothing." Liz said, pushing me slightly toward the edge of the bed. "Everyone 'd probably forget all about it somehow."

"Yeah, probably after I've died of humiliation." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Cam!" Bex exclaimed. "Forget all about this. The point right now is, you've win the bet! Zach is just another loser for you. "

I looked at the three of them, who were nodding and giving me a firm looks.

I sighed and hid myself back into the cover, drifting back to sleep and keeping myself away from the reality.

Sometimes, things were't that easy.

**Uhhhhh... I have spent so much time thinking about the ending, it is not easily to decide. Okay okay, it is not my best work, but I hope you like it. Not much Zammie, but I think the Josh thing will come soon, and hopefully, more Zammie.**

**Please review! :)**

**Love**

**Dandelion**


	9. Sorry:P

Hi *waving awkwardly*

Some of you may want to hunt me down and kill me already, but let me finish this author note first. :D

I'm so so sorry for not updating for... how many years already?*face palm* Anyway, I think I might have given up on this story a while ago. However, my first-term exam has just end and what's better to do than updating a story that you all have been yearning for over the year?

You may click into this story expecting a new chapter. And you may want to kill me all over again when you find that it's only an author note. BUT, I did edit the first chapter this morning because, let's face it, if an error can earn me a penny, I'll be a millionaire already:)

There's no promise that I'll update the next chapter soon but you can wait for me and read the edited first chapter to spent your time:)

I want to thank some of my readers who consistently review and also PM me and urge me to continue this story. Although it seems to be useless to some of you, the stuff that you saied about this story really move me... I know this story is not amazing as you make it to be, but you praises still warm my heart. Thank you:)

I want to write the next chapter, but I'm not sure if I want to edit the last few chapters 'cause I'm too lazy :P Anyway, I hope I can update soon *crossed fingers*

Bye!

Claire


	10. Chapter 9 Dialogue In the Dark

**In case you didn't know, I edited Chapter 1 and 5 and made some changes. I rereaded it and simply CANNOT bear those mistakes….So go read it! I hope you guys find my writing has improved after 2 years. Yay.**

**It's a bit short, but I hope you wouldn't mind:)**

The night, I couldn't sleep. I just lay on my mattress and listened to the clock ticked by with each passing seconds. My life had been simple before I came here. Not a boy at school spared me a glance before because I made sure to look like a wallflower. And now, my life was like an episode of _Gossip Girls_, and I wasn't proud of it.

I got up from bed and slipped into my fluffy slippers and left the three snoring girls without a sound. The clock in my head told me it's already three in the morning, but my body refused to fall asleep.

Today's event played in my mind over and over again, like a movie. Josh's sweet smile, Zach's harsh stare, and his spiteful words….. I'd be lying if I said Zach's words didn't hurt me. They were knife that stabbed my chest, which cut deeper and deeper every time I replaied the memories.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thinking when a blow of soft wind caressed my skin. I looked around and found myself standing in an empty hall way of Gallagher Academy, the sound of water dripping echoed in the thin air. Half an hour had pass and I decided to go back to the dorm when he appeared.

Zachary Goode's hair was sticking out to all direction when he came down the stairs, as though he ran his fingers through it for a lot of time. Dark circles formed under his eyes, and his once shining emerald eyes were now dim and lifeless. The Blackthrone boy stopped dead when he caught sight of me standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Minutes passed, but we were rooted to the ground, as though a spell was casted on us. I blinked, and decided to break the silence. "Rough night?"

Zach nodded slowly, his movement robotic.

The tension between was so thick that a knife could cut through it. I sighed and decided it would be the best for us both if I left. I walked up the stairs and brushed pass him, but Zach suddenly caught my wrist.

His hand was rough against my soft skin, and much warmer. I could sense the sparks and warmth that seared through my veins, causing me to shiver consciously.

Zach cleared his throat. "C-Can you stay for a while?" I nodded.

We sat on the staircase in silence and only our soft breathing was audible in the late night― or morning. I was struggling inside of what I should do. Should I say something? Or just leave and save both of us from this unbearable silence? Did this mean the end of our friendship? Were we friends?

Questions swam in my head and I found myself become more and more nervous with each passing minutes. I felt insecure, as though all the walls I'd build around me were crumbling down all of a sudden and I was scared. I was scared because I didn't know if the thumbing of my heart mean anyway at all. I was scared because I hadn't ever sweat this much, not in front of a nuclear bomb, much less a Blackthrone boy.

"I'm very sorry, Cammie." Zach's husky voice pulled me back to reality and I found myself meeting his green eyes again.

"I didn't mean anything I said earlier and I'm incredibly sorry." He started rambling. "I think I lost control for a while but I didn't know why. One minute you are smiling at me and the next you are all over Jimmy and that make me feel unsafe. I hate the way Jimmy looked at you and I just got mad all of a sudden. I shouldn't have release my anger on you. I think I deserve it if you ignore me for the rest of your life but I still need to apologize to you. And can you please tell me why are you smiling like that?"

That's when I felt the smile that my lips had tug into unconsciously. "You were rambling."

"Oh." He blinked, pink blush rushing to his face. "Uh- Sorry for that, too." And then we just fell into silence again. But this time, it's more comfortable and reassuring, like we can understanding each other without saying the words out loud.

"So…." Zach trailed off, his eyes searching mine. "Forgive me?"

I weighted my option and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sure."

"Wh-what?" Zach looked baffled, as though he didn't expect my answer.

"I forgive you." I smiled at him and it only widen when Zach's eyes light up, brightening his face.

"I know you can't resist me."

And he's back.

**Wow, I updated. Next thing you know, pigs will be flying around :) Just kidding… **

**Again, go read Chapter 1 and 5 if you haven't.**

**Oh, and also leave me a lovely comments while you're at it. I love those: D**

**Well then, until next time.**

**Claire**

**(Yes, I revealed my REAL name, in case you haven't notice XD)**


	11. Chapter 10 Whipped

To say that everyone was surprised when Zach and I walked into the Grand Hall together was an understatement. Clearly, what happened between us yesterday had spread through the whole student body like wildfire and they were expecting an epic fight between us and the start of World War III. So it was understandable for them to drop their jaws when we walked in with Zach's hand on the small of my back and me talking about that one time Joe got so drunk that he started pole-dancing.

We took our steps under everyone's gazes, as if the ground would broke into half in the next moment. But Zach was oblivious to the attention, or he just chose to ignore it, and kept his eyes solely on me. So I chose to do the same.

We came to a stop in front of our usual spot, where the gang was already eating their breakfast with a knowing smirk on their faces. "Here you go." Zach smiled at me and pulled a chair out for me. "And, let me guess… Two waffles with whipped-cream, bacons and three chocolate strawberries?" He winked at me and I could only smile in reply. "You know me too well."

"Be back soon." Zach turned and left in a whirlwind, leaving everyone to stare openly at me. I raised an eyebrow and scanned each face in the Grand Hall, sending a silent message that promised trouble. Everyone got the message and instantly turned their heads away and resumed their normal activities, whatever that were.

"So," I turned around and met Bex's eyes. "You got him totally whipped, didn't you?" She was sitting on Grant's lap, both of their lips tugged into a playful smirk as the lovebirds waited for my reply.

I averted my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." But I knew. I knew exactly the looks on their faces when I woke up this morning. I certainly caught the smiles that they sent to each other when Zach came to 'escort' me to the Grand Hall. I knew our late-night heart-to-heart was no longer a secret to my roommates: they were too smart for playing-dumb.

"It doesn't seem so." Macey smiled a cunning smile and handed me a folded paper. My eyes glanced at each sentence within record-time and rolled my eyes in annoyance. I grabbed a pen from her hand and started scribbling down notes.

**Things That Need To Be Straighten Out Within the Gallagher Academy School ground **

**A list by Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman**

_Verified by Cameron Ann Morgan_

**After the two's Late Night Escapade, Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan were officially an item. ****RUMOUR. But may be a FACT in future years, depending on how much of a wimp Goode is. **_FALSE. There's absolutely NOTHING between us. Not now, not in 'future years', not ever. _

**Zachary Goode is officially 'off the shelves' after sixteen years of his player-life. FACT. The boy is totally whipped. Big time. **_Yeah right. Like that have anything to do with me. Not that I think it has anything to do with me. __It's just that-__ Oh, screw this. _

**Every female (and a few guys) would like to kick Cameron Morgan's ass for stealing 'their man'. FACT. **_Bring it on, bitches. Well, not that I admit Zach is 'my man', but anyone getting into my way DO NOT stand a chance. No, not my way to Zachary Goode; it's my way to my waffles. _

**Cameron Ann Morgan is in an absolute state of denial. FACT. **

_Screw you. Screw you all._

The four of us started our intense staring contest until Zach put down a plate filled with steaming food in front of me. "Here you go."

"I also got you this." Zach smiled secretly. "Thought you would love this…" He put down a mug next to the plate and scratched the back of his head. My eyes caught the redness of his ears but thought it was a trick of light: like Zachary Goode could manage a blush.

I put my cold hands around the steaming mug and edged my lips to the liquid gingerly. I first tasted the chocolate, then flavors started to blossom on the tip of my tongue: mint, marshmallow, sunflowers, rainbows, unicorn…. The list went on and I could only stared at the brown liquid cross-eyed as my brain went all magic-y.

"I love this." I smiled up at him, and then poured the rest of the liquid down my throat in one breathe. Zach exhaled as if relieved by my answer and patted my head, settling down on the seat next to me. "I knew it."

"Whipped." Grant said in a sing-song tone as Macey high-fived Bex. I suppressed the blush that threatened to creep over my face. Because now, I didn't know if that was mean for Zach anymore, or just me.

**Another short chappie :D I think I will continue the story in this way, short but sweet and involve tons of Zammie :) But things will start to get back on track soon and will end in another happily-ever-after. Yay! Anyway, I hope you love this chapter because I do.**

**But can anyone leave me some reviews? I'm feeling quite lonely here *wave awkwardly* So, see you next time:)**

**Byebye**

**CL**


End file.
